Iron Man 2
}} is the sequel to 2008's Iron Man. Marvel formally announced the sequel on May 5, 2008, following Iron Man's successful opening weekend. It was released on May 7, 2010. "Marvel Shuffles Its Release Dates", Matt Goldberg, collider.com, 3-12-09 Synopsis As Tony Stark (Robert Downey Jr.) reveals to the world that he is Iron Man, in Russia Anton Vanko died after telling his son Ivan (Mickey Rourke) to use what he had been taught. Six months later, Stark has used his Iron Man armor to bring about a negotiated peace between the major super powers of the world, and his immense popularity with the general public is only furthered when he fulfills his father's dream by opening the "Stark Expo", to showcase all the latest inventions that will benefit the world. Stark is, however, still vilified by the United States government, and Senator Stern (Gary Shandling) in particular, who demands that he hand his armor technology over for military application. Stark refuses, publicly shaming rival Justin Hammer (Sam Rockwell) in the process by highlighting his own failed attempts at recreating the technology. All is not well in Stark's life, however: he has discovered that the palladium in the arc reactor keeping his heart beating has begun to poison his body, slowly killing him, and all attempts to find a substitute element have failed. Slowly going off the rails as a consequence of what he believes to be his impending death, he appoints his former personal assistant Pepper Potts (Gwyneth Paltrow) CEO of Stark Industries, replacing her with Natalie Rushman (Scarlett Johansson). While racing in Monaco, Stark is attacked by Ivan Vanko, who has constructed a miniaturized arc reactor of his own, including whip-like attachments harnessing the electrical energy. Defeating Vanko with the aid of his Mark V armor (a transforming briefcase), Stark discovers that Vanko is the son of disgraced Russian physicist Anton Vanko, who collaborated on the first arc reactor with Stark's father Howard (John Slattery). Vanko is promptly broken out of jail by a revenge-seeking Justin Hammer, who puts him to work fashioning a line of battle droids that he will use to upstage Stark at his own Expo. Tony throws what he believes will be his last birthday party and promptly proceeds to get drunk whilst wearing the Iron Man armor, forcing his friend Lt. Colonel James Rhodes (Don Cheadle) to don the Mark II armor and subdue him. Disgraced, Stark is approached by Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Samuel L. Jackson), who provides him with a chest of his father's old artifacts that can hopefully be used to find a cure for his palladium poisoning. Reviewing the film reels in the chest, Stark discovers a message from his father that leads him to the original 1974 diorama of the Stark Expo: in reality, a disguised diagram for the molecular structure of a new element. Stark hand-builds a particle accelerator with the aid of his computer J.A.R.V.I.S. (voiced by Paul Bettany) and synthesizes this new element, creating a new triangular chest arc that cures his poisoning. Simultaneously, at Stark Expo, Hammer unveils his new military drones, captained by Rhodes in a heavily-weaponized version of the confiscated Mark II armor. Unfortunately, it is soon discovered that Vanko has complete control of both the drones and Rhodes's new armor, and Stark arrives just as they go on the attack. As Stark battles against these remote-controlled enemies, Happy Hogan (Jon Favreau) and Natalie (an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named Natalia Romanoff) race to Hammer's Queens facility to stop Vanko. By they time they arrive, Vanko has already departed for the Expo in a new, more powerful suit of armor, but Natalie is able to give Rhodes control of his armor again so that he and Stark can fight Vanko together. The two armored allies combine their powers and successfully take Vanko down, but his armor and Hammer's Drones are revealed to have been equipped with self-destruct charges. As they begin to go off, Stark races to save Pepper, rescuing her at the last minute. She quits her CEO position, and she finally gives Tony a kiss. At a debriefing, Fury informs Stark that while Stark is "unsuitable" for the "Avengers Initiative", S.H.I.E.L.D. wants Iron Man as a consultant. Stark agrees on the condition that Senator Stern present him and Col. Rhodes with their medals for bravery. In a post-credits scene, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Coulson (Clark Gregg) is seen driving to a remote impact crater in the New Mexico desert. Over a phone, he informs Fury that they've "found it". The camera then pans from the opposite side's view and Thor's Hammer is seen and thunder is heard as the screen fades to black. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes / War Machine *Mickey Rourke as Ivan Vanko/Whiplash *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer *Paul Bettany as the Voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Garry Shandling as Senator Stern *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Leslie Bibb as Christine Everhart *Kate Mara as a US Marshall *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Olivia Munn as Chess Roberts *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Yevgeni Lazarev as Anton Vanko Notes :Don Cheadle replaced Terrence Howard as Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, due to financial differences.Cheadle is Replacing Howard in Iron Man 2 comingsoon.net, 10-14-08 Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *As Nick Fury debriefs Tony near the end of the film, the television screen on the right shows a news report of a destructive aftermath on a university campus. This is the same news report of the Culver University battle caused by the Hulk that was featured midway in the film The Incredible Hulk, indicating that the last moments of Iron Man 2 is concurrent with the events of the latter film. *When Phil Coulson was looking around Tony's workshop he finds a familiar, incompleted shield in a crate. It's heavily hinted to be either Captain America's actual shield or a prototype of it. It was previously featured midway in Iron Man. *In New Mexico, Phil Coulson finds Mjolnir, the weapon used by Thor, in a crater. *Nick Fury mentions problems in the southwest region which is where Mjolnir was lying. *Tony Stark looks at a folder and has "Avengers Initiative" printed on it, again a reference to his upcoming participation with the Avengers. Production Director Jon Favreau has posted production notes to his twitter account. The film was shot in Raleigh Studios. comingsoon.net Rehearsals began in March 2009. Filming began on 6th April, 2009.Iron Man 2 Begins Production, Peter Sciretta, slashfilm, 4-6-09 Robert Downey Jr. had said he was looking forward to seeing what happens to Tony Stark in the sequel: Director Jon Favreau has expressed his views on the sequel too: Favreau says that he'd like to the character's development in the movie series to mirror the comic books, citing the "Demon in a Bottle" storyline as an inspiration: Gallery File:Firstironman2photo.jpg|First look at Iron Man II. File:Ivan Vanko Whiplash.jpg|Mickey Rourke as Whiplash. File:TeaserPosterIM2.jpg|Teaser Poster. File:Article-1200164-05BC0E9A000005DC-817 468x618.jpg|Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. File:Ivan Vanko.jpg|Mickey Rourke as Ivan Vanko. File:IM2Poster.jpg|Poster featuring Iron Man and War Machine. File:Temp1932.jpg|Poster featuring Tony Stark (Iron Man). File:Whiplashposter.jpg|Poster featuring Whiplash. File:40576.jpg|Poster featuring the cast. References External links * Official Website * rotten tomatoes * slash film * Superhero Hype 2 Iron Man 2 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe